Nao Midorikawa/April Green
'Nao Midorikawa '(April in Glitter Force) is one of the main characters in Smile Pretty Cure. Appearance Out of the five girls, Nao is the tallest in terms of height. She has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of an elbow sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, orange socks and black boots with red laces. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved light green blouse, a blue short denim skirt, khaki socks and light brown shoes. She wears her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green sleeveless pullover. As Cure March, Nao's hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twin tails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwarmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a green jewel, and the angel wing on her barrette turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with green hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. In her Princess form, she wears a light green dress with a long back bow over her Cure uniform with a big green and white-striped bow in the center replacing the usual ribbon. Her hair becomes slightly longer and her ponytail and bangs curl at the ends. Her tiara is replaced with the same one as in her Tiara mode and the white feather-like decorations in her hair glow yellow-gold. The green ribbons around her wrist become slightly wider. The tips of her boots, the heels, the legwarmers, and the green top of her arm warmers become light green. Personality Nao is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her exceptional courage. Despite her bravery, she is a scaredy-cat and is scared of bugs (especially pillbugs), heights and ghosts. Gallery 451.png Marchhh.png GF CharReveal Vert April Motion.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Green characters Category:Sports girls Category:Air-themed characters